Barrens Chat
(Barrens doesn't eactually look like this) Barrens Chat is the best chat in Kongregate. Barren's Chat is named, of course, after WoW. Don't come in asking if anyone here plays WoW. It shows that you are a newfag, something you don't want to be, or be prepared to be trolled. The room used to be better back a few years ago when all the regulars where still around. A few have stayed with us, it will never be the same though. Slowly a new crop of regulars are joining and staying. Of those you will find a variety of people, the trolls, lurkers, a few nice ones, and some we all love to hate. Barrens Creation On the first day, Greg said let there be Kong. And lo, there was Kong. On the Second day, Greg said "Let there be games, that users might play to gain points and fame." And there were games. On the Third day, Greg said "Let there be chatrooms, so users might converse and Kongregate together." And there were chatrooms. On the Forth day, Greg said, "Let there be forums, so users might post their art or thoughts to the community at large" and there was forums. On the Fifth day, Greg said, "Let there be Moderators, to keep the sinners in line" And there was moderators. On the Sixth day, Greg said, "Let there be Barrens Chat, the greatest of all realms, and here i will create my people" And there was chat. On the Seventh day, Greg slept in. But since the idea was incomplete, decided to invent jewgold kreds. Exodus (Or the summary of it) Much of the story of Barrens has been lost over the years. because this page was ravaged yesterday by some guy who shortened everything Here is what remains: *Barrens is peaceful and stuff *KingKyd gets kicked off the "throne" *Barrens democracy recruits dinner for a leader *KingKyd comes back *The "Pwners" come *Barrens is multi-chatnuked. *Boometh disappears. *Barrens begins to wither and die *Some people attempt to remake a new Barrens *This chat was never invented *Barrens is saved by the Prophets of Cthulu, Jujitsu and Assassin366 (Now XxJuDaSxX) *Prophets go get a beer *Boometh reappears, now an experienced Pastamancer *The community of Barrens recognizes the antagonist of this story *Boometh, Fox2, and Karfolian decapacitate the evildoer, Marbles312 and his disguise, Marbles313 (Oh so genius, I would've never came up with that) *Peace restores to Barrens Common Users and Heroes and Retards Greg: God chip256: Some guy who paints churches. There's obviously no churches in Barrens chat, though. CommanderSanta: He overdoeses on Hard Lemonade then goes on external sites to sing to us in German. Elfnow: Pretzel Boometh: Summons Pasta Spirits CodehIsBeast: Is here sometimes Sheensghost: Kongchess Crump12: Crumpets XCrackinupX: Is overly in love with LazyDevil LazyDevil: If he were single he'd be more aweosme maladon: Malady? XxJuDaSxX: Commander of the Nail Bunnies Jujitsu788: ktrout42: Hated by almost all, really should be all though. Fox2: Furry No, it's Fox news. Joboman Dabestman Aven13: DIED Suiseiseki: Weeaboo, desu Gwenhwyfar: Loves Suiseiseki a little too much, desu Fayt2: The new Wahoowarrior. He's a messenger from Queenoflands, (KingKyd's wife) but nowadays he only comes here to "visit". Queenoflands: Bred with KingKyd to make Boometh Stalcloud: Milf who showed her tits but didn't GTFO KingKyd: Cick Nollins DTKSilhouette vucadby: Talks about 1.2% of the time he's actually here THGirl: Doesn't speak English. bobbert4ever: A bisexual communist MnMz4L1F3: The eradicator of n00bs, a 1337 troll that has gone through training redead1816: Alt of MnMz when he gets banned. Btw, he hates mudkips. HGunner_70: Filipino and leader of the BCSET. Bassium: He hunts badges day and night. Badge_hunter: Crampin' Bass' style ilytrisha: Same story as Stalcloud MindHacker: Didn't invent the chatnuke CJCommando: Has been very literally ear-raped. Bert1432: Doesn't come here anymore and was a general jackass when he did. Musketgamer: Doesn't come here anymore and was a pretty cool guy when he did. xFreakx: Bisexual "bodybuilder". I think. Karfolian: Chewmungadunga: WildwolfofDark: Chocolate Rain...some stay dry and others lose The Game Azated: Coinsmith RaptorJawsus: Showed his Raptor Dick on Tinychat once Pallyman: His name means "Balls" in Italian Jezuz Ayrus: Ayrus? Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners